Fluttershy & the Dragon Pokémon
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Fluttershy and Twilight go to see Clair about overcoming the Pegasus pony's fear of dragons.
1. Dragon Pallets

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.  
Summary: Followup to "Pallet Town in Equestria." Fluttershy and Twilight go to see Clair about overcoming the Pegasus pony's fear of dragons._

* * *

_**Fluttershy and the Dragon Pokémon**  
Chapter 1: Dragon Pallets_

* * *

Two worlds connected by one magical door. One world was a place mostly populated by ponies. One world was a place mostly populated by humans and Pokémon. The door in question resided behind Fluttershy's cottage and the room of Ash Ketchum. Speaking of Fluttershy, she made the rounds, feeding the animals. After taking care of the birds, chickens, otters, mice... she made her way back to her cottage when two of her friends stopped by. "Hey, Fluttershy!" Twilight called out. Fluttershy spotted her unicorn friend and baby dragon, Spike.

"Oh, Twilight!" she gasped. "Spike, good morning. Are you making your rounds?" Twilight wasn't shy about her reasons.

"I came by to make sure you're okay. I know it hasn't been that long but do you miss Ash?" A great frown confirmed Twilight's worries. "I miss him too." It's bad enough that she missed her colt, or boy rather, but it didn't exactly help that Twilight also came forward with feelings to the trainer from the town that's connected via magic door. What did help was Fluttershy's support for when something bad were to happen to her and Twilight's there to be with Ash.

"I know that you have feelings for him. We did come to a conclusion about that." All three entered the cottage, small animals minding their business. "If I wasn't taking care of my friends, I'd be with him traveling the Battle Frontier, seeing all the Pokémon, maybe raising one and having it to protect Ponyville." A nice thought, one Spike guessed on what Pokémon to raise.

"Twilight told me that dragons exist in that world," he spoke an interest. The idea shook Fluttershy's core. She closed her eyes and shivered in fear. Spike forgot about her fear of dragons.

"Spike!" Twilight snapped. Spike shook his head, forgetting about Fluttershy's fear.

"Whoops... Sorry." However, the idea did give Fluttershy a plan.

"You know, I could find someone who knows a thing or two about dragons and can let me touch one," she pondered. Twilight saw where this was going.

"You mean... the Pokémon World, right?" she guessed. When Fluttershy nodded, Twilight realized her thoughts. "I see. You're thinking back to Misty and her being a Water Pokémon trainer."

"Yes. I'm certain there are trainers who specialize in certain Pokémon like dragons." This gave Twilight a plan.

"I see now. You want to find a dragon trainer and get lessons on how to handle dragons here!" Fluttershy laughed at the guess.

"You read my mind." But now how to approach the matter... "But with Ash not around..." Spike didn't see a problem with this setback.

"Don't worry!" he assured. "Leave it all to the Spikester!" Twilight and Fluttershy saw a big problem with this plan.

"Uh, Spike?" Twilight spoke. "You forgot that when Pikachu crossed to this world, he didn't change at all. If you get in Ash's room, there's a good chance you'll still be the baby dragon." The thought spooked Spike a bit. With that straightened up, the Pegasus and Unicorn ponies had one goal. "The professor might know where to look for Dragon Pokémon. Let's become humans and see him." Despite the belief that nothing would happen, Spike joined Fluttershy and Twilight as they reached the door which led to Ash's room in the human, or rather Pokémon World. "At least Discord won't get in our way. He's probably somewhere goofing off again away from Ponyville." Fluttershy jumped in fright.

"Don't say his name so carelessly!" she warned. "It hasn't been that long since we've freed him and I was told to reform him... but if he hears about this, he'll want to know how this door works!" That spooked the unicorn and dragon. This Discord sounded like some pony that would cause problems.

"Let's get over there before Discord shows up." Going around the cottage, Fluttershy opened the door, revealing Ash's room featuring bunk beds and a closet with all sorts of items. Entering, Fluttershy and Twilight turned to humans, their manes were hair and they had clothes: Twilight wore a purple school uniform with purple stockings and leather loafers. Fluttershy gowned herself in a yellow summer blouse with pink skirt and pink dress slippers. However, when Spike entered... he was still a dragon! He didn't change forms. The ponies-turned-human girls were flabbergasted, even though Twilight warned him before.

"No fair!" he whined. "You can change your forms but I still stay a dragon?! What gives?!" With their human forms, the girls shrugged shoulders.

"I did warn you about not being able to appear different." Spike still didn't understand why he had to remain a dragon in this world as Fluttershy lied on the bed.

"But look at you two! You look like you're ready for another day of Princess Celestia's lessons and Fluttershy looks ready for a night out... Why in Equestria can't I turn to a young boy like Ash?" It's a question that Twilight had no easy answer to.

"I believe it only affects ponies and humans and that magical creatures like you or the Pokémon have that prevents you from changing." A sigh from Spike told how defeated he was about being a dragon for life. Their conversation alerted two others as the door opened, Delia and Mimey coming in Ash's room.

"What's going on in here?" Delia asked, viewing the girls and baby dragon. "And who's this little critter?" Fluttershy rolled over and turned to see Ash's mother the same time Twilight adjusted her head.

"Hi... Mrs. Ketchum," Fluttershy greeted with a stutter. "Sorry we came unannounced." The immediate thought for the girls visiting was for Ash.

"Well, if you came to see Ash, he's still touring Kanto with his friends. He hasn't told me where they're at now or how many Contest Ribbons or Frontier Symbols they have. I do hope he changes his you-know-whats everyday." This confused Spike on what she's referring to.

"His... you-know-whats?" he asked. Twilight knelt and whispered the item which actually left the little dragon more befuddled.

"Actually, Mrs. Ketchum," Fluttershy spoke up. "We came because I wanted to find a way to get over my fears of dragons." Delia came over to Fluttershy now sitting up from explaining her dilemma and wrapped her arm around the pink-haired to comfort.

"How long have you had this fear?" she wondered. Twilight knew Fluttershy a little longer than Delia and provided some help.

"Apparently, longer than I've been in Ponyville," she simplified. "She's mainly afraid of dragons that are full-grown, unlike Spike here." Spike threw his claws up, not sure how to make the issue easier.

"I thought Ash and I would have it tough when his father left on his own Pokémon journey, but we managed to survive long enough for my boy to live out his dream on being a Pokémon trainer himself." A touching piece. Delia was telling Fluttershy not to give up.

"Thank you," she praised. Delia felt some tension and twitching nerves from the recent Pegasus.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Sometimes, you've got to love mother's intuition. Twilight had a guess to this new problem.

"Fluttershy's been under a lot like attending my brother's wedding to reforming Discord," she informed further. "Poor girl's stressed out." It did sound like a lot to deal with. Spike had a photo and handed it to Delia. The photo was a creature of mixed proportions, literally. The head was a horse with a white goatee beard, a deer antler, a blue horn and a snake fang with yellow eyes. The body was a cross of a snake and dragon with the different scales and had a bat and Pegasus wing each to its back. Lastly, he had a paw and talon for arms and a green amphibian leg and a hoof for legs. Delia's face read bemused and confused.

"Discord? More like 'Discombobulated' if you ask me." That's when a new voice came over.

"Well, there is some truth to it!" a man's voice echoed from beyond the open door. Appearing from nowhere was the creature in question: Discord. "I believe that's what the animators called me before someone had an easier name of Discord." Was it really necessary for him to break the fourth wall like that? Discord looked through the door, not recognizing Twilight or Fluttershy. "Speaking of discombobulated, what's going on here?" He flew through the door, not changing like Spike. Twilight had a theory about why only the humans and ponies could alter their forms and nothing else.

"I think Princess Celestia's magic door was meant to see what ponies and humans look like," she studied until something caught her eyes about Discord. That hoof was now a human foot. "Or maybe give an opportunity to walk in some pony's hooves... or rather someone's feet." Discord looked at what was once his hoof. His face had shock.

"What happened to my beautiful goat's hoof?" Even Spike felt cheated that Discord could change but he can't.

"Not fair!" he snapped. "Twilight can change... Fluttershy can change... Discord can somewhat change but I can't?" Every girl felt bad for the tiny dragon until he belched a green fire and up popped a rolled-up paper. That paper rolled to Delia who opened it up and read a letter.

DEAR TWILIGHT SPARKLE-

I HAVE RECEIVED WORD THAT FLUTTERSHY'S REFORMING OF DISCORD IS GOING WELL. I DO HAVE MY DOUBTS HOWEVER, SO I WOULD LIKE TO COME BY AND SEE HOW THE PROCESS IS GOING. IF MY INFORMATION IS FALSE AND DISCORD IS STILL BEING HIS MISCHEVIOUS SELF, I'LL GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO RETURN HIM TO STONE WITH THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY. WHEN YOU REPLY TO ME, I'LL GLADLY STOP ON BY.

YOURS TRULY, PRINCESS CELESTIA

So the princess planned on stopping by sometime soon. This also meant that despite being in a different world, Spike's fire still worked and Discord could use his magic. "Now it all makes sense," Discord observed as he glanced at Twilight. "And I must say that look definitely suits you, Twilight: the beloved student to Princess Celestia." However, he didn't feel the same when staring at Fluttershy. "But are you trying to be a delicate flower, Fluttershy?" To the pink-haired teen, Discord didn't recognize her... but that could be put to rest with her cutie mark.

"Perhaps this could help?" she suggested as she turned around and lifted her blouse to reveal the butterflies. Discord's eyes were clued in to the distinct design.

"By Equestria, the cutie mark is there! So sorry I didn't believe you!" Fluttershy didn't mind the regret as Delia had an idea.

"I would like to meet this Princess Celestia," she requested. "I can write a letter while you and Twilight go and see Professor Oak about dragons... or rather Dragon Pokémon." Fluttershy and Twilight wondered about this idea and leaving Discord and Spike with their interest's mother.

"You think you can behave while we're gone?" Fluttershy asked Discord.

"You have my word that I won't be a burden," he promised.

"Let me go back and get you some magic paper for you to write back to the princess," Spike offered as he dashed back to Ponyville. Discord had a choice to make, though he didn't really like his options.

"I guess if I have to respect Fluttershy, I'll take care of the animals at her cottage," he decided. "Besides, learning about this place, I may want to throw a few parties. It may actually be fun." With that, Discord vanished. All that remained were the teenagers and the mother who faced each.

"Do you know where Professor Oak's lab is?" Delia questioned. The teens bobbed nods saying that they know the way.

"We'll be fine, Mrs. Ketchum," Fluttershy reassured. On that note, the two exited the household and started their walk down the road to the lab. Something did bother Fluttershy despite seeing it. "What if we bring Discord or Spike along? The humans will think they're our Pokémon, wouldn't they?" A scary concept... until Twilight had a solution.

"Why not ask the professor if we can have our own Pokémon or borrow some of Ash's?" she pointed out. A good idea to Fluttershy's smile. "But first, we should ask about someone who's good with dragons before we think about borrowing Pokémon."

"Right." To Fluttershy, it's a step to help her phobia of dragons and perhaps help gain more of Ash's trust. What could the professor know about Dragon Pokémon?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Pony Up to a Charizard

_Chapter 2: Pony Up to a Charizard_

* * *

In trying to rid her fear of dragons, Fluttershy and Twilight entered the world of Pokémon and reverted to human forms. Too bad the same couldn't be said about Spike or Discord. Both girls left Ash's home for Professor Oak's lab down the road. "You know, I can get to Professor Oak's lab without your help," Fluttershy tried to relieve Twilight but the "unicorn" teen had an agenda on hand.

"Actually, I did have something to ask the professor myself," she explained the partnering. "And besides, Team Rocket could still come after you." The ability to communicate with Pokémon was sacred to her.

"I suppose those are good reasons. Besides, I wonder if they found a way to get over being consumed by the Poison Joke yet." Both girls laughed at the misfortune. As they continued, a small rumbling shook them. "The Tauros are running laps again." If the tremor could be felt out here, the stampede must be powerful.

"Probably wouldn't have hurt to bring Applejack along." They pressed on when they reached Oak's home with the gate in front. Fluttershy it the button.

"Who's there?" a young man's voice asked through the speaker.

"It's Fluttershy and Twilight, Tracey!"

"Okay, I'll open the gate! You can come in!" The tumbling inside the bars of the gate signaled the girls to enter. Once inside, they saw two Pokémon on the table eating pellets. One was a purple fuzzball with beady red eyes and tiny curved fangs. The other was a blue mouse with a bouncy ball at the end of a tail.

"Marill, hi!" The blue mouse waived to Fluttershy which the fuzzball got to wondering.

("You know her, Marill?") it buzzed.

("Yeah, our master's friends!") Marill squeaked before twisting its body to Fluttershy. ("What brings you here?") The language of Pokémon helped the "Pegasus" girl.

"I came to see Professor Oak about Dragon Pokémon and who are masters of them," she informed. Marill and the fuzzball got a little concerned. That's when Tracey came down the stairs.

"Enjoying seeing Marill and Venonat, huh?" he identified. Twilight and Fluttershy, as well as the Pokémon, turned to the Pokémon Watcher and holder of the Binoculars Cutie Mark.

"Hey, Tracey," Twilight greeted before turning to Venonat. "So that's Venonat?"

("I am indeed,") it buzzed. Twilight didn't need Fluttershy to translate. Tracey decided to ask the important question.

"So, what brings you girls here?" he inquired. "Not to see Ash, right?" The news of Ash was already passed from Delia.

"Actually, we were wondering about dragons," Twilight pointed out. Tracey's eyes lit up at the acknowledged topic.

"Dragons, is that it?" voiced Oak, a little dirt on his lab coat and his whitish hair coming in. "Funny, I never would imagine ponies seeking dragons." He gave off a little laugh but he stopped when Fluttershy approached with a towel.

"What in Equestria happened to you?" she asked, a little worried.

"Well, when you have a ranch full of Pokémon, you tend to have a few that can get a little rowdy. I appreciate that." Sitting down, Twilight clarified the reason for their visit. "I see... It's an interesting reason to see dragons to get over your fear of them." Tracey would agree.

"Yeah, I take it the dragons in Equestria are enormous compared to our dragons," Tracey compared as everyone sipped on tea.

"Enormous isn't enough until you see them," Twilight exaggerated. Fluttershy nodded to the information. "I know it's silly to see a trainer that specializes in Dragon Pokémon but I think anything could help with her fears." This had Oak and Tracey in a ponder. Could there be someone who can help the pink-haired girl?

"I may know someone who my grandson ran into in the Johto Region," Oak opened up an idea. "As I recall, one of the eight Pokémon Gyms is based around Dragon Pokémon." There's hope for Fluttershy. Feeling she could be denied, she stood, her hands folded in front of her.

"Anything, Professor Oak!" she pleaded. "I want to understand dragons, even if they're Pokémon!" Oak and Tracey felt Fluttershy's compassion to understanding her wish.

"Well, we didn't say we'd refuse to let you go!" Tracey shuttered.

"Yes, well..." Oak hesitated. "I can call Professor Elm and see if you and Twilight can help you find that Gym Leader." Fluttershy sighed in relief at the professor's consent.

"Sorry," she huffed. Just as everyone relaxed, a roar from outside got their attention. Tracey recognized the deafening roar.

"Sounds like Ash's Charizard is back," he noticed. Fluttershy and Twilight blinked at who this Charizard was.

"Ash has a... what now?" Twilight hiccuped. Standing up, Tracey opted to show the ponies-turned-human one of Ash's Pokémon.

"Come on, I can show you." Tracey led the girls to the ranch where the Pokémon hang out when their trainers have them on standby. That's when they spotted the Pokémon in question: a large orange winged reptile with a flame on its tail and horns on its head. First sight got Fluttershy spooked.

"That's a dragon!" she shrieked as she hid behind Twilight. Tracey and the flaming lizard gawked at her identification.

"Fluttershy, Charizard's not a dragon." It didn't help the pink-haired and Twilight had a feeling why.

"Come on, Tracey," she spoke up as she approached the Pokémon, palming the body much to Charizard's surprise. "Scaly body... sharp claws..." She snagged and opened the wings. "Featherless wings..." She then motioned Charizard to lower its head to feel the horns. "Dual pointy horns as sharp as Princess Luna when she was Nightmare Moon... Can breathe fire..." Demonstrating, Charizard snorted embers from its nostrals as Twilight stepped back for the tail. "And a fire on the tip of its tail... which I actually think looks cool on you."

("Thanks,") Charizard praised. Going through the list, Twilight had that question about the contradiction.

"So with all the traits of a dragon, how in Equestria is this _not a dragon?!" _The answer would come from the Pallet Town professor.

"Because it's not!" Oak replied as he entered the scene with some more food and a Charmander by his side. "While it may look like a Dragon Pokémon, it's actually Fire and Flying. Though I don't blame you or Fluttershy. Charizard is often getting the misconception that it's a Dragon and even more that it knows some Dragon-Type moves like Dragon Rage. The same thing can be said about Gyarados not being a Dragon Pokémon as well." Twilight wasn't sure about the explanation from Oak.

"I'm not sure I understand completely, Professor."

"Well, if Charizard is a dragon, what do you think new trainers would choose all the time?" This gave Twilight and Fluttershy a thought.

"No one would think about Squirtle or Bulbasaur," Fluttershy guessed.

"Precisely. Every professor in charge of handing out a trainer's starter Pokémon needs to stay impartial for the trainers to pick their first." Professors play no favorites. "So, did you help Ash with what he needed?" Charizard growled in acknowledgment.

"So what's he doing here instead of with Ash?" Twilight questioned.

"I got a call from Ash that after seeing an Articuno with Noland who runs the Battle Factory, one of the Battle Frontier facilities, he phoned Liza in the Charisific Valley in Johto to send Charizard to battle with it." That's when a thought came through Fluttershy's mind.

"In other words..." she believed as she cautiously confronted Charizard. "I'm believing you were Ash's very first Pokémon, right?" Charizard shook its head.

"Pikachu is... though when he did arrive in my lab for his first Pokémon, he did pick up Charmander's empty Pokéball at the start." Fluttershy blinked, confused about how Ash had Pikachu considering the detail Oak provided.

"Hold on a second... Isn't a professor suppose to have three Pokémon on hand for new trainers?" Oak itched his head in embarrassment.

"Well, when you have more trainers than you do Pokémon, things like shortages tend to happen. As such, two other newbies and my grandson got their first Pokémon before Ash came by." Talk about out of luck. "Pikachu was the last Pokémon I had on hand and he took it without explaining its attitude issues." That's when he remembered why he came out here in the first place. "Oh yeah! I just got back from calling Professor Elm and says when you get to his lab in New Bark Town, he can give you a Pokémon for your trip to see Dragon Pokémon." This could be helpful for the ponies, if they needed one.

"That's great, Professor Oak!" Twilight thanked. "We can tell Princess Celestia and the other ponies about the new journey. I'll get back and see if Delia and Spike sent the letter." She, Oak and Tracey left the ranch and allowed Fluttershy to speak with Charizard.

"So how did you team up with Ash?" she asked. Charizard looked up while sitting down, the memories flooding back.

"My first master just wanted a strong Pokémon but the professor told him that we start out at similar strength," he grumbled. "He chose me as a starting Charmander and told me to use attacks I couldn't do right away. Then one day, he told me to wait on a rock and as the young Pokémon I was, I stupidly listened. That's when I met Ash and his friends who thought I was wild but his Pikachu cleared the air. They left and I waited for my master when a bad storm hit. My master didn't come back but Ash and his friends did and helped me from the storm, saving my life. After I recovered, I started to return to the rock of my master when Pikachu was captured by Team Rocket, forcing me to spit a Flamethrower and freeing Pikachu to return a favor. That's when my 'master' came back to pick me up and I heard his real reason for leaving me on the rock. Since Ash and his friends helped me more than he did, I withdrew my partnership and joined Ash who treated me better and I was soon at the top of my game. That's when I grew up, literally and mentally. As Charmeleon, I challenged Ash to see if he's capable of training me. That's when an Aerodactyl swooped in and took Ash away and I evolved to what I am today. I wanted to see how dedicated he was to train me and at times, it was humorous but he never gave up until I was frozen solid once. He showed how much he cared about me and earned my respect back where we traveled together to Johto and to the Charisific Valley. I met some of the toughest Charizards ever... and a sweetheart of my own." Fluttershy chuckled at the wind of Charizard's "sweetheart." It practically reminded her of Ash as well.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much... and for calling you a dragon." Charizard shook his head, not a worry on him.

"It's common. Don't worry about it. You should concentrate on facing Clair." A name given, Fluttershy wanted to know if that's who Oak brought up.

"Clair?"

"She's the Blackthorn City Gym Leader who specializes in Dragon Pokémon. There's also the Dragon Holy Land to see." A lead.

"A land of dragons..." Seeing dragons in a controlled environment would be something to see... if it was Rainbow or Pinkie or Applejack.

"Your friend that was with you..." Bringing up Twilight forced Fluttershy to gaze back at Charizard. "Does she like dragons?" The pink-haired "Pegasus" nodded with interest.

"All my friends like dragons. In fact, Twilight is currently raising a baby dragon." The detail gave Charizard a sign of comfort.

"Think about that baby dragon when you see Clair. After I rest my wings, I'm returning to the Charisific Valley. Perhaps you can stop by." A thought which Fluttershy wasn't sure about. To see Charizard left and right...

"I'll give it a thought." Once calmed, Fluttershy returned to the lab. Charizard's story had heartbreak and hope which Ash helped him through. "Ash is... more amazing than I realized." Hearing her, Tracey entered the lab and got by her side as she leaned out the window.

"He's pretty much done everything except win a League Championship," he expressed. Fluttershy turned to Tracey in on this information who was with Twilight.

"Delia's letter made it to Princess Celestia and she quickly returned her message," she reported as she handed the letter to the Pegasus girl. A quick glimpse satisfied the pink-haired teen.

"So she doesn't mind letting us go to find Clair, huh?" she summed up. Tracey and Twilight weren't too sure who she brought up.

"Clair?" The repeated name snapped Tracey's mind to who she may be referring to.

"Oh, yeah!" he realized. "She and Lance are members of the Pokémon League. Clair runs the Pokémon Gym in Blackthorn City while Lance is a Former Pokémon Champion who works with a detective agency known as the Pokémon G-Men." The information irked the ponies to believe he had met the two before.

"So what is Clair like?" Twilight questioned.

"Beats me. I haven't met her yet." That jerked Twilight and Fluttershy to face-plant the floor the only way Japanese Animation would allow. Twilight got back on her feet, upset at the recourse.

"So how would you know if you never met her?!" Only Fluttershy would have an answer.

"He must have told Tracey after returning from Johto himself," she referred to Ash. It took Twilight a moment to realize the connection.

"That actually makes perfect sense." Now that was straightened out, there's one thing the ponies could do now. "I believe Professor Oak has called Professor Elm so all we can do is head back to Ponyville, get some rest and we can start our journey to see Clair in a couple days. Delia said she'll make clothes for us for our trip to Blackthorn City." That's pretty thoughtful of Ash's mother to do so. "And if you want, you can join us to see Applejack." The memories of when he was embraced embarrassed him.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm good." On that note, the girls left for Ash's home to Ponyville to rest up. Evening fell but not Fluttershy's enthusiasm in seeing the Gym Leader and hopefully the G-Man in question. Angel, Fluttershy's bunny, hopped to her side.

"I'll be going away for sometime, Angel," she told her bunny. "Promise me you'll make sure the cottage is standing when I get back, maybe with another helper?" Angel saluted Fluttershy, making the promise. Anticipation swam in her mind. Adventure would soon follow.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Johto Facing Fears

_Chapter 3: Johto Finding Fears_

* * *

This was the morning. Fluttershy stretched her hooves and wings toward the rising sun brought along by Princess Celestia. She packed what she needed for this quest to overcome her fear of dragons. The small animals that called her cottage home wondered why Fluttershy had packed her belongings. Once done, she addressed the animals. "Okay, everyone," she began. "Twilight and I will be on a journey to help overcome my fears. I want everyone to stay safe and keep the cottage clean while I see Clair." All the animals understood Fluttershy, some even hugging her to support her. A touching moment where she questioned if going was a good idea. She stepped out of the cottage and was greeted by Twilight and Applejack, which stuttered the Pegasus pony.

"Howdy, Fluttershy!" Applejack welcomed. "You raring to go?" Wait, why did Applejack want to join Fluttershy and Twilight?

"I said goodbye to my friends. I'm set." The other two ponies acknowledged Fluttershy's preparation and Applejack followed Fluttershy and Twilight through the door, becoming humans. At first arrival, two sets of clothes were laid out. Both were spring jackets and windbreaker pants in their respective colors of bleached yellow and dark purple. Underneath the jackets were a pink and white cotton undershirts and backpacks. The jackets had cubbyholes sewn around the rims.

"Are these our clothes for our adventure?" Twilight questioned as she picked up the white undershirt. "Not sure... pants are the way to go." Being ponies most of their lives, you could see where Twilight's coming from. Perhaps wanting a little privacy, the orange button-down short-sleeved, jeans sporting Applejack excused herself from Ash's room. She walked down to the living room where Tracey entered the front door. Both eyes met.

"Applejack?!" he gawked. "This is a surprise!" The blushing "Earth Pony" smiled down at the Pokémon Watcher.

"Hi, Tracey," she greeted. "Sorry about the untimely drop-in." A laugh from Tracey wasn't minding the visit. Applejack reached the bottom step before doing the double-cheek pecks.

"So, did you come to see Ash's Tauros?" Her head shook in denial.

"Actually, I came to support Twi and Fluttershy over in Johto." Tracey blinked in surprise.

"You're going, too?"

"Sure am! I just exited Ash's room to let the two get dressed. It's not everyday we get to wear human clothes." Tracey's worries somewhat grew.

"What about those at Sweet Apple Acres? Or about..."

"Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity? If there's a fancy way to send off some-pony on an adventure, Pinkie Pie's the filly to do it." The other members of the Mane 6 knew of their friends and the journey.

"I did wish you stopped by and tell me about going to Blackthorn City with Fluttershy," Delia scorned as she entered from the kitchen, tossing her gardening hat on a coat rack. "I could have whipped up an outfit for you, too." Another head shake from Applejack told her it's nothing to worry about.

"No need for it, Mrs. Ketchum. I prefer what I want and stay with it." All Delia could do was shrug.

"If you say so..." The door opened from upstairs and down came Twilight and Fluttershy in their new outfits: Fluttershy donned the yellow outfit with the pink undershirt while Twilight wore the purple with white undershirt.

"I think Fluttershy and I can agree that wearing pants will need some getting used to." Twilight huffed. Was there a problem with pants that differed from the skirts they appeared in when they first entered the Pokémon world? "Anyway, what's with these pockets by the side?" Tracey opted to fill in that detail.

"I joined her talk with Professor Oak about you going to the Johto Region and regardless about just heading to see Clair, we feel that having a Pokémon would be best to have," he pointed out. "Mrs. Ketchum sewn the pockets for the Pokéballs. I'm sure they'll come in handy." That's when Delia had a question involving the extra pony.

"Anyway, what made you want to join?" she asked Applejack. Instead of the blond farm girl replying, Twilight answered the wonder.

"She overheard me talking to Princess Celestia about our new adventure and said it was good timing on her end," Twilight explained the conundrum. "Family members came by and offered Applejack some time off." Delia and Tracey could only wonder about where her folks arrived from.

"I know it's sudden but I'm kinda interested with how a trainer does his work," she bargained. "And we're friends! I'm sure the good professor will understand." This brought doubt to the two others.

"Well, if you need to talk to him, Professor Oak's in his lab," Delia reminded. "He's got some of the equipment for you." The ponies nodded before they exited and traveled to the lab just down the road. Arriving, Applejack explained the situation at home.

"Say, it's a good thing your folks came around to relieve you of your duties," Oak awed. "You deserve some time off from the acres once in a while." Applejack's reaction to that option was not too sympathetic.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Professor," she responded. "But I like working to keep Sweet Apple Acres in business. How else could I explain my cutie mark?"

"Perhaps but you need a break at some point, otherwise you'll burn yourself out and get hurt." The precaution started weighing on Applejack. His advice seemed noteworthy.

"I see your point. I guess after seeing Big Macintosh get hurt a few times..." Oak bobbed to Applejack, the reminder of her big brother's health could reflect her own. Out of nowhere, Ash's Muk lunged over and smothered Oak.

"Muk, now's not the time to play!" Muk wanted no denial.

"Muk really needs to learn patience," Fluttershy giggled. Once scraped off, Oak continued.

"Now then, I can give you any of the Starter Pokémon from the lab. However, if you want, I can give Professor Elm a head's up about loaning you his Starter Pokémon from his lab in New Bark Town in Johto. I'll still give the latest data of Pokémon to a PokéDex and the Pokéballs for when and if you want to capture your own Pokémon." Fluttershy remembered that Oak had a Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"What Pokémon does Professor Elm have in New Bark Town?" she asked.

"He has a Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil, and Ash had acquired all three of them as well." This gave the ponies more options. Any of the three here or at Elm's lab? The ponies debated among themselves for a minute. Breaking from their little huddle meant they made their choice.

"Since it's the Johto Region, we'll see Professor Elm's Pokémon," Twilight answered. While disappointed with their unified decision, it was their choice, not his.

"I see... In that case, let me get your equipment." A little while later, Oak returned with 15 red/white marbles in groups of five and two hand-held devices. Why only two?

"So these are Pokéballs and that Dexter Ash carries around when there are new Pokémon?" Applejack guessed.

"Correct. Since you'll have access to a Starter Pokémon after seeing my colleague, you might need a few items for when more Pokémon approach." That's when Oak pulled out one more device. This was yellow and had an array of controls. "And I'll give Twilight the Pokénav for if you get lost." The devices were a bit much but the ponies wanted to make sure they're in safe hooves... or hands. "To get to New Bark Town, you need to cut across the forest west of Viridian City. It might take a few hours but you'll be there before you know it." The ponies accepted the offers and were ready to move out.

"Thank ya kindly for the stuff for our trip to Blackthorn City!" Applejack praised. Oak smiled that no-big-deal look.

"My pleasure. And if Ash calls, I'll tell him about the three of you going to see Clair." On that note, the journey began. Traveling further away from Equestria, let alone Ponyville, they made their way around Viridian City before entering a dark forest. The area seemed murky and humid.

"This isn't as bad as say... The Everfree Forest," Twilight noted. "But it does offer its own spook factor." Hearing the "Unicorn" gave Fluttershy the shivers. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself but compare." Even Applejack had a look-over.

"I don't blame you," she believed. "Any wood that can block the sun will give me the heeby-jeebies, lickity-split. Ain't that right, Fluttershy?" There was no response. Applejack and Twilight stopped and turned to see Fluttershy staring at something. A shiny blue glow emitted from the bushes. Curious, Fluttershy cautiously stepped toward the light and gently pulled down a branch. In that moment, Fluttershy looked on at a black creature with a blue glowing outline and red eyes. It leaned down with a hexagonal hole above the eyes on its head drinking from the pond it stood behind. She couldn't take her eyes off the creature in front of her. Was it a Pokémon? An eye from the creature gazed at Fluttershy, not of murderous intent but wondrous curiosity. Without a word said, the creature galloped away from the scene. Fluttershy could make little of the moment with the unknown thing.

"Equestria to Fluttershy!" Twilight's yell snapped the pink-haired from her delirium. She looked back at her friends.

"What got you in the 'Headlights' look?" All Fluttershy could do was glare back at the spot.

"I thought I..." she stuttered. "I... don't know..." She lost her train of thought trying to mention the beast that was thirsty. "What was I gazing upon?" Applejack rested a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder to relax her.

"Don't get you head tangled like that. Let's move on!" Upset, Fluttershy nodded and a few hours later like Oak predicted, a town appeared while most of the trees fell behind.

"This has to be it!" Twilight cheered. All breathed in relief after that stroll. Applejack saw a sign near the side of a small cliff.

"WELCOME TO NEW BARK TOWN, WHERE WINDS OF NEW BEGINNINGS BLOW." The coincidence of the sign reading that and the ponies' journey to Blackthorn City...

"Is it just me or does that sign describe our journey?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I think that applies to everyone who comes to this town in search of a new adventure," Twilight theorized. "I mean... we're on a journey ourselves, right?" Well, one where they had hands and feet and not hooves.

"True enough," Applejack confirmed. "Let's get to the lab and see his Pokémon." Walking a path down the cliff and to town, the trio now had to find the lab. Fluttershy brought out the Pokénav and noticed a blinking red dot.

"That must be where we need to go," she guessed. "I remembered Max having one. I should know how it works." Fluttershy led the trio to where the marker read. Before long, they arrived at a white complex. Twilight and Applejack were rather disappointed.

"Professor Oak's lab beats this one by a country mile." It wasn't as big as Oak's for sure. Twilight approached the door and pressed the buzzer. A few seconds of patience...

"_Who is it?"_ a voice from the speaker wondered.

"Twilight Sparkle," Twilight replied. "Professor Oak sent me and my friends to you." The name rang a bell to the one on speaker.

"_I was wondering when you would make it. Door should be opened."_ Complying, Twilight opened the door and all entered. Inside, they were greeted to a brunette man in a lab coat and rectangular glasses. A tuff of his chestnut brunette hair stuck up. "So you're the aforementioned ponies Samuel Oak told me about." The ponies looked confused at the name mentioned.

"Samuel... Oak?" Applejack repeated with befuddlement.

"Come on, you three. _Professor_ Samuel Oak..." Now it rang in for the trio of ponies.

"We didn't really know that Professor Oak's name was Samuel," Twilight admitted.

"Well, it's not much of a surprise. After all, I was one of his top students over in Celadon University." Twilight giggled at his background.

"I know what that's like. I was a top student of Princess Celestia." A relation... Elm chose to get back to business at hand.

"So I heard from Samuel that you're all going to Blackthorn City, correct?" Fluttershy answered by nodding to Elm's question.

"It's to help conquer my fears of dragons," she confessed. Elm seemed awed by her reason.

"Interesting. This is the first time someone had gone on a Pokémon journey to face _that _kind of fear." The confession didn't sit too well with Fluttershy. "Well, if you're heading to Blackthorn City, it'd be best to have Pokémon on hand. There are trainers who won't take 'no' for an answer." Perhaps Ash had met them before.

"We were told you had a Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile," Twilight recalled. Elm smiled, knowing that Oak informed the ponies well.

"I do." Twisting around, he focused attention to an open door. "Come on out!" Responding, a tiny blue crocodile with red scales, a blue mouse with a long nose and red spots on its back and a green baby dinosaur with a leaf on its head came over to Elm. The ponies awed the adorable trio by Elm's feet. "As you can see, the mouse is the Fire-Type, Cyndaquil, the amphibian is the Water-Type, Totodile and the leafy one is the Grass-Type, Chikorita." This was perfect. Each pony could have a Pokémon. That's when a problem came up.

"So who wants who?" Applejack questioned. They couldn't decide which Pokémon to have. That's when Fluttershy had an idea.

"Why not ask them who they want?" she plotted. The other girls blinked at her pondering.

"What in tar-nation do you mean?" Applejack urged a reply. All Fluttershy did was walk to the Pokémon and knelt to their level.

"I know this is asking a bit much, but I think it would be a good idea if you chose who you want as a trainer... and with the three of us, we'll all still be together." The idea seemed a bit overwhelming to the Starter Pokémon.

("You want us to choose?") Cyndaquil believed. Fluttershy nodded to the guess.

("This is a first,") Chikorita gulped. ("Who wants to go with who?") Totodile knew one fact already pointed out by Fluttershy.

("At least we'll stay together,") it growled in awe. The Starters huddled and debated. Who wanted Twilight Sparkle? Who wanted Applejack? Who wanted Fluttershy?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...  
(For those wondering, I included Applejack to this to even out the group and make it easier to have Pokémon for them. And hey, Ash always had at least two extra people with him, right? So what Pokémon do you want to be with each pony?)


	4. Moves-Ing On

_Chapter 4: Moves-ing On_

* * *

Decision time came for Professor Elm's Starter Pokémon, Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totodile. With Fluttershy offering the Starters a choice in the manner instead of the ponies making the choice themselves. That's when Chikorita made its choice and made its way to Applejack. It stuck its leaf right to the Earth Pony. Applejack knelt to confirm. "You want me, Little Chicky?" she teased. Chikorita chirped, confident about its choice.

"So Chikorita chose Applejack," Elm concluded. One down... Then Totodile came up to Fluttershy with curiosity.

("Do you have a place to swim?") it asked. With Fluttershy understanding Pokémon, she can answer Totodile's question.

"I have a moat around my cottage, if that helps," she replied. A moat did sound ideal and Totodile accepted Fluttershy as its trainer by leaping to her arms.

"That makes two Pokémon with two new trainers," Elm studied. All that's left was Cyndaquil and Twilight. The lone pony and Pokémon look at each other, surrendering to the only option available.

"Looks like it's the two of us," she admitted. Cyndaquil sighed, left no choice in the manner. Twilight petted Cyndaquil to comfort the Starter Pokémon. To Elm, his job was complete.

"So we have our three trainers and Pokémon together," he noted. "We have Applejack with Chikorita, Fluttershy with Totodile and Twilight Sparkle with Cyndaquil." Although it was a first that ponies became trainers, it did feel a little extreme. That's when Applejack had an idea.

"Since we're probably gonna run into other trainers along the way, why not learn what these guys can do," she insisted. Elm seemed intrigued with the idea.

"I like the thought. Let's go to the backyard." Agreeing, everyone found a battlefield which targets were set. Using Twilight's Dex, they scanned their new Pokémon's abilities. They all had the same moveset of... two moves.

"Cyndaquil and Chikorita have Tackle and Growl," Fluttershy read. "And Totodile has Scratch and Leer." This didn't satisfy the rest. This would be a _long_ journey.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head there, Fluttershy," Applejack reassured as she moved onto the battlefield. "You ready, Little Chicky?" Chikorita huffed a confident grunt. "Let's see that Tackle attack on me!" The concept of Chikorita hurting its new trainer drew concern. "Trust me. I can take a lot of punishment." The information reformed its confidence and charged at Applejack with her arms crossed. SLAM! Chikorita smashed at Applejack but she didn't budge. Chikorita got repelled back a few feet before hitting the dirt. The other ponies felt the weak impact and knew Chikorita needed some extra power.

"So much for that impact," Twilight mulled. Applejack had to get some more confidence in her new Chikorita.

"It's okay, Little Chicky. You need to stop thinking and hit me like I wanna hurt you." Chikorita set itself back up and gave it one more try. SLAM! This one knocked Applejack on her tail and Chikorita on top. She quickly recovered and petted her creature. "That's the spirit!" The good praise gave Chikorita a reason to smile. Now, Applejack turned to the pink-haired friend. "Okay now, Fluttershy! Tell that Totodile to Scratch that tree." At least Applejack isn't putting herself in harm's way. Seeing the targeted tree, Fluttershy turned to her new Pokémon.

"You want to try?" she asked. Totodile nodded as he faced the tree. "Okay... Use Scratch!" Totodile raced in with its claws glowing. It swiped the tree. Passing the wood, Totodile stood where three huge scars appeared on said tree. Twilight and Cyndaquil came over and observed the marks. The scratches were long and placing two fingers showed the scratches' width.

"I think that's one attack to keep handy," she surveyed. Cyndaquil shivered at the impact. Totodile returned to Fluttershy, wondering about her thoughts.

"We may need that power on our adventure," she complimented. Totodile punched the air a couple of times to show it wanted to fight. Now it was Cyndaquil's turn. Twilight positioned herself in front of Cyndaquil, down on a knee and arms crossed. Cyndaquil got hesitant. "Doesn't look like Cyndaquil wants to go through with this." Elm and Applejack sensed the difficulty with Cyndaquil as well.

"I should have said something about Cyndaquil's shyness," he confessed. "It gets easily intimidated when it sees other Pokémon's power like Totodile's Scratch and Chikorita's tackle." Being Cyndaquil's new trainer, Twilight took pity on the Fire Mouse Pokémon. She came over to comfort Cyndaquil.

"Listen, we ponies never gave up on our many adventures," Twilight urged some confidence. "Right now, just think about what you can do, not what others could do. From all we know, you're just as powerful as Chikorita and Totodile. Just believe in yourself." Also supporting were the other Starters. Chikorita and Totodile eased Cyndaquil to stay calm about what it can do and not the others. Pressured, Cyndaquil gave in and set itself up for the Tackle. It jumped and ran at Twilight, running at full speed. It crashed at Twilight, but the collision bounced the mouse back, nearly to the midfield circle. Twilight didn't budge. Looking back, she saw Cyndaquil struggle to get back on its feet.

"I guess there's still some self-doubt with Cyndaquil," Elm studied. Although back its feet, Cyndaquil whimpered at how weak it felt. This left Twilight with a puzzle.

"How can I get Cyndaquil's confidence up?" That's when Fluttershy had a solution on paper.

"Maybe we can teach our Pokémon some new moves," she suggested. Handing her the list, Twilight took interest with some of the items. "You gotta love Tracey providing a list like this, right Applejack?" The blond blushed at the tease.

"Cute, Fluttershy," she retorted. "We don't make that much fun on you about Ash." Now Fluttershy's face got a little red. Twilight found a few moves worth her interest.

"I'm looking at moves like Rollout, Dig and Aerial Ace," she pointed out. Elm heard the moves, wondering if it would work.

"Interesting," he awed. "Come inside and I can show video of it." The idea could influence the other Pokémon. Inside, Elm showed video footage of a small boulder with a face and arms. "Here's a Geodude using Rollout." The Geodude curled itself up and began rolling at high-speed. It crushed rocks and still rolled without missing a beat.

"That's one heck of a roll," Applejack shuttered. Next, to come up was a giant rock snake that dove under the earth.

"This is an Onix using Dig." Cyndaquil watched intently at what the Onix did to get below the surface.

"How is that a devastating attack?" Fluttershy wondered. Suddenly, it popped up and took out another Pokémon. The ponies got a little frightened by the attack.

"That's... scary..." Twilight shuttered.

"Keep in mind that both attacks don't work against Flying Pokémon," Elm reminded. The ponies nodded in understanding. "Aerial Ace is a Flying ability. I got this from Ash's Gym Battle against Winona." Activating, they saw two big swallows looking the same except for their color. The one by Ash was black while the other swallow had greenish-blue feathers. There were times Ash's Pokémon attacked but the other vanished before it appeared and nailed Ash's. Cyndaquil studied the moves with great intent. It squeaked to Twilight before she recognized the new-found confidence. Back outside, Twilight and Cyndaquil stood on opposite sides. Nodding from sides told Cyndaquil and Twilight they were ready.

"Let's give Rollout a try!" Cyndaquil began the run-up before somersaulting toward Twilight. The more somersaults it rolled, the more speed it picked up. BOOM! The impact floored Twilight to the dirt. Cyndaquil scampered to Twilight, worried that she was hurt. All worry was set aside when Twilight bounced back up. "What did I tell you? Just as powerful..." The compliment painted a smile on the Fire Mouse Pokémon. "Now, let's see if we can work on Dig and Aerial Ace." Cyndaquil nodded before taking a big leap then dove through the ground. Where would it pop up? Like a cannon, Cyndaquil burst from midfield and soared for a little while. The rest watched, praying that the mouse fell on its tiny feet. What happened next stunned everyone: Cyndaquil's underbelly caught an apparent updraft and pushed out the skin and instead of falling, the Fire Mouse Pokémon started gliding. Cyndaquil flew around and descended to see the others. With a circle around Fluttershy and Applejack, the glide nearly scraped the ground as it came at Twilight who's face read glee. Cyndaquil and Twilight met with the purple-haired catching and laughing with her first Pokémon. "That was amazing!" She embraced her Pokémon in a tight hug, overjoyed by Cyndaquil's progress.

"Only Twilight Sparkle can bring out the miracles when they beg for them," Applejack sighed.

"I think Twilight's enjoying Pokémon more than I am," Fluttershy surveyed. "And she doesn't need to listen to what they have to say." As the "unicorn" and her new creature reminisce, Elm came forward to the other two.

"Now that Cyndaquil has some decent moves for your adventure, what do you say about arming Totodile and Chikorita?" he pondered. Applejack looked through another list and sifted through the abilities.

"Secret Power looks like a good move to have," she chose. "Double Team and Bullet Seed could really come in handy." Elm seemed interested with those moves for Applejack's Chikorita.

"After seeing Ash's Pikachu, I wouldn't mind Iron Tail being taught for Totodile," Fluttershy suggested. "Also, Ice Beam and Brick Break sound intimidating to try." Elm trusted the girls with these choices.

"Okay, then," he acknowledged. "Once more inside?" Back in the lab, Elm showed more videos to the ponies and Pokémon. One featured Pikachu's tail aglow and cutting a rock in half. More clips revealed more moves including some from Fluttershy's crush. After an hour of studying film, Applejack and Fluttershy were ready to test out the moves for Totodile and Chikorita. Applejack and Chikorita were on one side of the battlefield facing Fluttershy and Totodile. A battle to test out their abilities. "This is a Pokémon battle between Applejack and Fluttershy. Since each trainer has only one Pokémon, we don't need to worry about unnecessary substitutions. Begin!" Applejack made the first move.

"Let's get that first move in!" she started the order. "Tackle, now!" Chikorita charged at Totodile, ready to flatten the Big Jaw Pokémon.

"Let's not give them a chance for close range," Fluttershy concocted. "Use Ice Beam on the battlefield!" Totodile's jaw started glowing blue before it released blue lightning bolts which struck the field. The strikes covered the field in ice and Chikorita at the unfortunate misstep. She slipped on the ice and skidded toward its opponent. Chikorita had a problem and that would mount. "Scratch attack!" Totodile readied its claws as it leaped out. Applejack thought fast.

"No you don't! Use Bullet Seed!" Chikorita ballooned its cheeks before spitting out volleys of seeds rapidly, slowing its slide while pelting its opponent. Totodile fell on its snout, reeling from the attack. Twilight, Cyndaquil and Elm watched on, the lone male believing the attack did a lot of damage to Totodile.

"Nice move on Applejack's part," he awed. "Bullet Seed stopped Chikorita's slide and it's super effective against Water Pokémon." This fascinated Twilight about Chikorita's new attack.

"Do certain attacks play a role in battle?" she asked.

"_Any _attack can play a role. You see, each attack is based around different Pokémon types like Electric, Water, Flying, et cetera. Starter Pokémon also play into a trainer's decision in picking one since they're strong against one type but weak in another. Cyndaquil would be strong against Grass Pokémon but weak against Water Pokémon." This had Twilight and Cyndaquil gazing at each other in wondering about battling different Pokémon and trainers on their way to Blackthorn City.

"So what you're saying is that I shouldn't battle Water Pokémon because Cyndaquil's a Fire-Type?"

"Not quite. Provided the current moveset with Cyndaquil, a Pokémon can still have an advantage against another Pokémon despite their types." The information to Twilight intrigued her as they turned back to the battle. A swarm of Chikoritas appeared, surrounding Totodile. Fluttershy had to think fast.

"I kinda wish I could do Double Team as well," Applejack complimented. "It would help out with all the apple trees in Sweet Apple Acres." She focused back on the battle. "This will end the match for sure! Once more with Bullet Seed!" Chikorita and its copies spat Bullet Seed with Totodile a sitting crocodile. Suddenly, Fluttershy's mind clicked.

"Spin and use Iron Tail!" she commanded. Totodile figured how Fluttershy's idea and with a glowing tail, started spinning like a top as the seeds reached. Like a bat to baseballs, the Iron Tail batted the Bullet Seed attack back at the Chikorita copies. On contact, the seeds snuffed the copies to smoke while one more continuously got pelted. This further interested Twilight about what Fluttershy and Totodile did.

"I didn't know you could use Iron Tail like that," she awed. Neither did Elm but had a suspicious theory on how.

"I think someone was studying Ash to come up with that ability," he summarized. "To use an attack as a defensive move... perhaps Fluttershy's relationship to Ash is helping her." However, a catch: Totodile stopped spinning, dizzy from all those rotation. Chikorita shook off the seeding.

"That's a might fine maneuver you did there, Fluttershy... but looks like Totodile's got a case of the spins." Totodile wobbled and Applejack wanted to take advantage on the uncoordinated Big Jaw Pokémon. "Let's try this move: Secret Power!" Chikorita's body started glowing and so did a circle beneath it. Suddenly, a shower of snow fell from nowhere on Totodile and he got buried in it. Before long, the snow drifted and Totodile was encased in an ice block. Fluttershy gulped at what was bad news. Elm stood astonished with this sudden turn of events.

"Secret Power takes advantage of the terrain the Pokémon stands on," he explained. "But I've never seen Secret Power used on ice. Sure, Secret Power damages the opponent but it may also cause status effects like lowering attack strength and ailments like Sleep or Paralysis. Apparently, Secret Power on an icy terrain may cause a Pokémon to freeze." That's one way to keep a Pokémon still. Despite being frozen, Totodile wriggled to break free.

"Looks like our first battle's is about to end. One strong Tackle should do it!" Chikorita raced in once more, getting some traction on the melting ice. That's when Fluttershy remembered one more attack that just might help Totodile out.

"You can do it, Totodile!" she pleaded. "Brick Break!" In the ice, Totodile's claw was aglow and with all it could muster, broke out of its frozen prison with a powerful chop. Chikorita gawked at how Totodile was able to escape but the chop continued and smashed the ice, causing a crack to go from Totodile to Chikorita and tripping it up. Seeing some ice from the frosty status, Fluttershy chose to end the battle. "Use Iron Tail once more!" Obeying, Totodile swung once more with the glowing tail and whacked the ice, smashing it one Chikorita who slid for a bit and showed swirls in its eyes. To Elm, the battle's over and Apparently stood in shock.

"Chikorita is unable to continue," he ruled. "Totodile wins, therefore the victory goes to Fluttershy!" The winning pony came on the battlefield and hugged her Pokémon with a cheer.

"You're stronger than I believe any pony thought, even me." Totodile leaped at Fluttershy who hugged the winning Pokémon. Applejack comforted Chikorita on a valiant effort.

"You put up a really good fight, Little Chicky," she praised as Chikorita came around. "We'll win next time, okay?" Chikorita nodded, a promise made. The other ponies and Pokémon came over to Applejack in concern.

"How's Chikorita?" Twilight wondered. Chikorita looked somewhat surprised that others were worried about its health.

"Little Chicky will be okay. Just a little rest is all." Fluttershy reached down and petted Chikorita's side, much to its disappointment from the loss. Evening came fast and after a checkup, Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil looked ready to go.

"Your Pokémon are back to full health and for your trip," Elm informed. The Pokémon ran back to the ponies, happy for the upcoming adventure. Fluttershy and Twilight had removed their jackets and sported the colored t-shirts underneath.

"Thanks a lot, Professor Elm," Twilight huffed with a smile. That's when Elm brought up something off the topic.

"By the way, what's with the marks on your shirts?" The marks were on the backs of Twilight and Fluttershy's t-shirts. Twilight's shirt had a unicorn horn down the spine while Fluttershy had wings on each side.

"It's a long story," Fluttershy sighed. "But I suppose since we're here for the night before heading on out to Blackthorn City, we can talk about it." The ponies told their tales of living in Equestria and finding out about the Pokémon World. There were some tidbits about the relationship of Ash and Fluttershy thrown in with extra hints about Twilight's involvement. The next day started a journey for the three in seeing Clair. What else would come to the ponies?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Discording to the Path

_Chapter 5: Discording to the Path_

* * *

New Bark Town saw the sunrise. Applejack and Twilight got packed up for the trip. Fluttershy hung the phone up after her talk with Ash. Who knows what the two talked about? Returning to her friends, they had fed the Pokémon and Applejack got her own outfit from Delia: an orange spring jacket and windbreaker pants with a red undershirt that had a circle on the back with what looked like a grid. "I appreciate Mrs. Ketchum for the outfit," she groaned while tossing the undershirt aside. "But I prefer the clothes on my back. I don't look natural with these on." Twilight and Chikorita sensed Applejack's point with the wardrobe.

"I bet Rainbow or Pinkie would be better off wearing these," Twilight agreed. Seeing Fluttershy, they assumed she got done talking to her boy-toy. "So... how's Ash doing?" Fluttershy couldn't wait to tell any pony the news involving their favorite human.

"He said that May won her contest in Saffron City," she reported. "Now, they're headed to Ash's next Frontier Arena." To the other ponies, Ash and his friends were just fine.

"No surprise there," Applejack scoffed. "Like there's nothing Ash and May can't do. After all, they have Cutie Marks like us." This had the Pokémon wondering about what Applejack was talking about.

("What's a Cutie Mark?") Cyndaquil squeaked. The ability to understand Pokémon left Fluttershy to answer the Twilight's creature.

"Cutie Marks are what symbolizes our talent and upbringing in our world," she explained. "Twilight can use magic when she's in uniform and Applejack helps manage her family's farm." Hearing about Applejack's occupation, Chikorita excitedly jumped in her arms wanting to see the farm itself. Even Elm heard what Applejack did in Equestria.

"So you and your family run a farm?" he repeated. "That's remarkable to be part of a family business like that." Applejack gazed at Elm befuddled.

"You make it sound like being a farmer is significant," she thought. Elm chose to share his reasoning behind it.

"You see, one of the Gym Leaders in Johto is a farmer's daughter in her own right. Whitney is the Goldenrod City Gym Leader and her family runs a farm where they raise Miltanks." The information prompted Fluttershy to bring out the Dex and hit a few buttons. On screen was a pink cow that looked like it wore a black hood not covering its face.

"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon," it computed. "Miltank produces five gallons of milk daily and can be converted to ice cream, cheese and yogurt to name a few. Not only does the milk revive a Pokémon's energy, it is safe for people to eat and/or drink." Perhaps a suggestion for the ponies to consider.

"That's what I consider super cattle!" Applejack joked.

"Who knows," Twilight pondered. "Maybe we'll find that farm and try that Miltank Milk on the way." No one felt like arguing that idea. In fact, everyone faced the door, the new adventure awaiting for three of the Mane Six. "Well, this is it..."

"Right! New adventures await the three of us fillies!" Butterflies started getting to Fluttershy. The three and their Pokémon heading out to Blackthorn City, finding Clair and learning about Dragon Pokémon... She couldn't turn back now. In fact, she and Totodile made their move to exit the lab.

"It's time to go," she stated, her hand grasping the knob. "Clair... we're coming." Following Fluttershy, the ponies left Elm's lab with the professor waiving a fond farewell. Soon, they started from New Bark Town on their way to Blackthorn City and Clair. The open woods provided a nice scenery, almost feeling at home in Equestria.

"So we can expect to meet other humans... or trainers on our way to Blackthorn City?" Twilight guessed.

"Let's not forget Pokémon as well." A burst of laughter echoed nearby... but it wasn't from any of the ponies. In fact, the laugh had an evil tone to it.

"Don't tell me..." Appearing out of nowhere was Discord.

"So sorry to drop in unexpectedly but I couldn't help but wonder how you ponies are doing," he explained. "Have you had a chance to find a dragon?" The trio shook their heads at Discord's question.

"We just started after getting Pokémon from Professor Elm," Twilight pointed out. Discord got a little disappointed.

"I was hoping you'd find one and returned. Why go through this complication of having some of these creatures if what you want to find is a dragon?" Fluttershy stood up to tell their reason.

"We wanted to tour the region and see some of what this world has to offer," she clarified. "After all, there are plenty of places around here that have our interests." To Discord, the ponies were wasting their time.

"What, and not just head there right away? I could simply bring you to wherever you ponies need to go and be done. As a best friend, it is my obligation to see you complete what you need to accomplish so that you can get back living in Ponyville." It wasn't like they didn't like Ponyville, more that they wanted to live like humans for a while.

"If you did that, no one would read this story, now would they?" Twilight tried to reason. This befuddled Discord as he reached through an invisible wall and pulled out a script. He turned over a few pages.

"Let's see... Oh, this is good. The author has you in some unique situations heading to Blackthorn City. Oh, that sounds like what I should call my hometown... if I had one to begin with. Well, according to the script here, there's a group named Team Rocket that's supposed to show up soon. Now it could just be me but I don't know who Team Rocket is. Have you already met them?" It could be said that even Rarity, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie were familiar with Team Rocket.

"It's not easy to come clean but if they do show up, I wonder if they're still suffering from the Poison Joke bomb Ash gave them after he and his friends visited Canterlot," Applejack recalled. "Then again, I don't really know what they would look like after the exposure." Plenty of theories popped up in the crooked mind of the thousand-year-old mythical being, each tickling his fancy and making him laugh.

"They got coated in Poison Joke? Oh, the many splendid alterations with the Poison Joke, the possibilities are endless!" As he cackled like the jester he acted, a hot-air balloon shaped like a white cat's head with an oval gold coin jabbed in its forehead floated down. The ponies saw the trouble.

"We're about to find out! Team Rocket's here!" The redhead and blue-haired in white uniforms and red "R" logos leaped from the basket and on the grass.

"Prepare for trouble, you're in our rodeo," Jessie started.

"Make it double, we're the stars of our show!" James backed her.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!" That's when Meowth joined the two.

"Meowth, dat's right!" he cheered. When Applejack huffed a sigh, Team Rocket wondered what was wrong.

"Really?" she groaned. "No surprise attack, no buildup, no disguise? Just come out of the blue and do your mundane motto? Boy, Team Rocket's lost a bit of its touch." Jessie growled in anger at the retort of the Earth Pony/blond girl while James and Meowth mulled at their lack of planning.

"_Excuse_ me but if you hadn't noticed, we've retooled the motto!" Jessie snarled. To Discord and the ponies, the motto didn't help out.

"Actually, she does have a point," James disagreed while he and Meowth itched their cheeks. "We did just came after them without a plan." The Alley Cat Pokémon couldn't argue the result.

"You just said 'dere's da Pokémon Princess, let's attack' without any form of attack!" Meowth replayed. Talk about lackluster, Jessie didn't like her teammates agreeing with Applejack.

"Hey!" she snapped back. "You still went along with the plan to go after the twerpettes and that... monstrosity!" Discord groaned at Jessie's discription of what he was.

"Excuse me but until you've lived for over a thousand years, you have no authority to call me a monstrosity!" he hissed. "By the way, I got word that you were the ones who were given a cloud of Poison Joke." Now that got under Jessie's collar.

"Poison Joke?! You mean the twerp's 'Pikachu' bomb had something called... _POISON JOKE_?!" The news seemed to hit her pretty hard. "Is that why our bodies were so mixed up?!" The information got the ponies to laugh hysterically at their misfortune.

"Look at the bright side!" Twilight chuckled. "At least you're all back to normal, right?" If Jessie's anger wasn't steaming before, it certainly was now as she snagged a PokéBall.

"Dustox, attack!" She opened it, releasing a purple moth with green wings. "Psybeam, now!" Dustox shot a rainbow-colored beam at Discord and the ponies who jumped or flew back to avoid the attack.

"I think she's serious, now," Fluttershy muttered. She reached for a PokéBall but Twilight palmed her shoulder.

"Allow me, Fluttershy," she offered. Taking the front, Twilight released Cyndaquil. "Okay, Jessie... It's time to face a student of a princess!" Hearing its trainer, Cyndaquil lit its back with flames shooting out.

"What, are you saying _you're_ a princess? Ha!" Twilight didn't bat an eye. "I suppose a Pokémon Princess needs her defenders if her boyfriend twerp isn't with her. Dustox, let's make sure their stay is short... Poison Sting!" Dustox spat volleys of violet needles at Cyndaquil.

"Let's Dig, Cyndaquil!" The call got Cyndaquil to dig under the earth and the needles to stick harmlessly in the dirt. The Poison Moth Pokémon looked around for its opponent. "Come on out with Rollout!" Popping up on a roll, Cyndaquil barreled up and smashed at Dustox with a big impact. Dustox reeled badly from the strike.

"Dustox, pull yourself together!" As Dustox shook itself, Cyndaquil soared above its opponent, still in the Rollout form. Falling, the Fire Mouse Pokémon flared up. Without warning, it spat volleys of red bullets and pelted the Poison Moth Pokémon. Jessie got worried about Dustox's condition while Twilight saw an end to the fight.

"Let's finish it with Aerial Ace!" Cyndaquil eyed Dustox and swooped in for the strike.

"No you don't! Use Psybeam!" Dustox shot another Psybeam but Cyndaquil vanished. It reappeared once more, delivering a massive slam. The attack knocked Dustox to the ground in a sickening thud. When the smoke cleared, Cyndaquil landed perfectly while Dustox was out. "Dustox, no!" Looking on, Discord studied the downed Dustox and the standing Cyndaquil.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd say Twilight Sparkle's little Cyndaquil won," he surveyed. Applejack celebrated with a cheering shout and rubbing Twilight's hair.

"I want to know what in tar-nation did that rodent use?" she questioned. Twilight opened her Dex and the move registered.

"Ember," the device computed. "Ember is an early stage attack for most Fire Pokémon. It has a slight chance of burning the opponent." Jessie recalled Dustox to her dismay.

"I think that's a fair warning to back away... but if you still want our friend, we're ready for y'all." Hearing enough snout or lip, Jessie brought out a bazooka and aimed it at the ponies. They got scared from the size of the weapon. This gave Discord a chance to work his magic by snapping his fingers. A poof of smoke emitted from the rear and the boys figured Jessie had trouble on her hands.

"Jessie, don't fire!" James warned in fear. Jessie didn't listen and pulled the trigger. The bazooka fired... confetti? Streamers and ribbons burst out the bazooka and didn't come close to the ponies. Jessie looked dumbfounded at what exited the chamber.

"Wasn't there a net in the bazooka?" she dumbly asked. She glared inside the chamber when Discord snapped his fingers again. Before anyone knew, a tongue creeped out and licked Jessie in the face. Finally, she gazed at the one doing the mischief and he massaged his fingers.

"Perhaps one more snap should solve this problem," he smirked as he snapped once more. An explosion of snow and ice coated Team Rocket. The snow dispersed and an ice block emerged with Team Rocket in it.

"Okay, dat ding ain't normal!" Meowth groaned, unable to move. Magically, Discord made himself a cowboy and lassoed the block.

"Let's see if this helps me get on Princess Celestia's side!" He hoisted the frozen team up before spinning around like a top. Around and around they go, where they stop... Discord throws. Flung away, Discord and the ponies watched Team Rocket leave the scene. "They had no idea who they were facing, now did they?" You know, it wouldn't be Team Rocket without...

"Looks like Team Rocket's thrown off course!" they screamed while leaving. That's more like it. After their departure, Fluttershy knelt to pet the victorious Pokémon.

"You were amazing, Cyndaquil," she praised. Cyndaquil enjoyed the compliment from its trainer's friends.

"I'll say," Applejack backed. "You learned a new move and defeated your first opponent. That's an accomplishment." Cyndaquil felt overjoyed with the response at how it did. Even Discord thought Cyndaquil had power to spare.

"Oh, I suppose you showed me enough that I can't tease you," he surrendered. Cyndaquil felt blessed from the ponies and even Discord. After sometime, Discord departed back to Equestria and the ponies and Pokémon arrived in Violet City just as night fell. The Pokémon Center gave the ponies a chance to break their stroll. Fluttershy and Totodile looked through the map of Johto thanks to Nurse Joy. That's when she found a place nearby Violet City that some Pokémon brought up as a suggestion.

"So that's where Charisific Valley is," she studied. "We can stop by and see all the Charizards there." Totodile got a little concerned about seeing Charizards all over the place.

"I thought you wanted to go to Blackthorn City, not Charisific Valley," it snorted.

"I do, but a Pokémon wanted me to check it out and see what's there." Totodile seemed to understand what Fluttershy wanted to see.

"I gotcha." Overhearing her, Applejack came around with a pair of water cups.

"The Charisific Valley, huh?" she repeated. "Now why would a place like that fancy yourself there?" Fluttershy took a sip of water before claiming reasons.

"I met Ash's Charizard before we started this adventure," she recalled. "He recommended that we stop by and see what it's like in a place full of them." That's when she noticed Twilight not joining them. "Where's Twilight, by the way?"

"Her? She and the princess were in a conversation so I let them talk whatever they needed out of their snouts." Totodile got rather intrigued learning about a princess. "I hope Apple Bloom isn't too upset with us going on this trip, less Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." Fluttershy knew the girls would be in too much excitement for an adventure such as this.

"Those three? They'd be too busy arguing which of their Pokémon is better without actually trying it out." Without a sound, three teenage girls stood behind Fluttershy along with Twilight.

"What about us three?!" spoke up the rainbow-colored haired girl. The two and Totodile looked up and found Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity standing. Needless to say how surprised they were to see them.

"What in thunderations is going on?!" Rainbow, in the sky-blue basketball jersey, laughed as she slapped Applejack in the back.

"Well, let's just say that Princess Luna wanted us to make sure you find that dragon master and return before you fillies consider human life more important." Pinkie eyed Fluttershy's Totodile as she donned all pink: the t-shirt, the skirt and the tennis shoes.

"I think Gummy might have a friend here!" she viewed. Totodile looked befuddled at Pinkie.

"I wouldn't be messing with Totodile," Fluttershy warned. "He can freeze you with his Ice Beam." Instead of heeding the warning, Pinkie wanted to know what an Ice Beam looked like.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Giving in to her pressure, Totodile blasted Pinkie in the face with Ice Beam. The attack wasn't strong and all that formed were some icicles. "So... cold..." Totodile and Applejack chuckled at Pinkie's price. Rarity, in the white gown and boots, got curious about the information of where her friends were going.

"We overheard that you're planning on stopping by something called the Charisific Valley," she rewound. "Pray tell explain what's so special about there?"

"One of Ash's Pokémon asked me to stop and visit," Fluttershy spoke up. "I think we'll be in for a nice treat once we make it." To Rainbow, Fluttershy wanted to know more about Ash and whether she's worthy for him.

"So it's one of his Pokémon, huh?" she huffed. "I suppose if you need to know more about your colt, you'll do anything to delay seeing dragons." Fluttershy would snap back at her until she remembered Professor Oak and the misconception, wondering if Rainbow would catch on.

"You don't think we're seeing dragons over at the Charisific Valley?" This had Rainbow wondering about their next stop. They could see dragons over there and then return to Ponyville before long.

"Dragons? In the valley?" Rainbow Dash, the ever so gullible...

"Good one," Rarity giggled. Finally, Applejack determined what to do now.

"Well, none of us will go to the valley without a goodnight sleep," she opted. "Let's turn in and get an early start tomorrow." Every pony agreed and entered different rooms. You can only wonder what awaited the Mane Six when they make it to Charisific Valley.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Charicific Broiled

_Chapter 6: Charicific Broiled_

* * *

The morning rose over Violet City and the Pokémon Center where the Mane Six slept. Yep, not just Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack at the moment when Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie stop on by thanks to Princess Luna. Needless to say while feeding Chikorita. "It shoulda been little old me with Twilight and Fluttershy going to Blackthorn City and see Clair to get that fear of dragons," she grumbled. "But no... Princess Luna gets her royal snout in our business and brings our friends over. This isn't a field trip for the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Hearing her rant, Rarity entered the kitchen with some disgust.

"Are you referring me and the rest of us visiting as some rambunctious little fillies?" she questioned. Surprised to hear her, Applejack turned to Rarity while holding a glass of milk.

"Look, I'm just saying that it was supposed to be the three of us and not the Mane Six in its entirety. And besides, Rainbow may not like that where we're going since Charicific Valley doesn't have dragons." The news irked Rarity and Chikorita.

"Did you say... no dragons?" A flustered sigh told Rarity what to expect when they reached the land of Charizards.

"That's what Twi told me when we got here and Fluttershy suggested we visit since Ash's old friend asked her to stop by." Even with this detail, Rarity could only imagine Rainbow's disappointment when they arrive.

"Dear me..." Chikorita came over and nuzzled its leaf over Rarity's arm, trying to comfort the pony. "That's much appreciated. Though I'm rather surprised that you'd choose this cute little critter than what the good Pallet Town Professor had on hand." Applejack came over and petted her Pokémon.

"That's actually Twilight's idea. I could question her myself but I'm okay with it at this point." Chikorita liked the thought as well.

"I suppose I can't make an argument about it, right?" The blond's reply was a shrug of her shoulders. After the rest woke and had breakfast, they left the Pokémon Center and proceeded to their next stop: Charicific Valley. Not told, Rainbow's giddiness could be heard.

"Gonna see some dragons," the excited Pegasus girl squealed repeatedly. Her cheering annoyed the others quickly and Twilight put a stop to it by bonking her in the head. She felt that and covered up. "What was that for?!"

"Must you act like a broken record?" Twilight insulted. Rainbow's face stemmed a little anger.

"And isn't annoying ponies suppose to be my past time?" Pinkie portrayed herself. Rainbow grumbled the remarks. Soon enough, they saw statues of Charizards on marble pillars.

"I must say, seeing these statues would make you believe these are dragons," Rarity studied. "By Celestia, even I would understand the misconception." Rainbow gawked at Rarity's take of the statues.

"What do you mean misconception?" Rainbow asked. "Isn't Charizard a Dragon Pokémon?" Wanting to show Rainbow the truth, Twilight brought out her Dex and found the entry to Charizard before handing it over.

"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon," it computed. "Charizard is the final evolutionary form of Charmander and the evolved form of Charmeleon. Its fire can melt boulders and may cause forest fires just by blowing its flames. Charizard is identified as a Fire and Flying Pokémon, though the misconception of being a Dragon stems from capabilities of using Dragon attacks." Rainbow looked perplexed. According to Twilight's Dex, Charizard wasn't a Dragon but could do Dragon-based attacks.

"Well, I guess some dragon is better than no dragon." So she wasn't too upset with how that turned out. They soon arrived at a giant stone door.

"So, does any pony have a key to get in?" Pinkie wondered. "Or a password like 'Open Sesame?' Anything?" That's when a roar echoed through the sky. Coming from above, Ash's Charizard found the ponies and Fluttershy stood forward. He grumbled something but leave it to Fluttershy to help with conversation.

"I take it every Pokémon at the ranch is alright?" she guessed. Charizard let out a confident growl before noticing the other girls. "Of course. Charizard, these are our friends: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie." Charizard waived to the new ponies Fluttershy introduced. Then he stomped to the door and billowed a thunderous roar which the ponies shielded their ears. The roar summoned the door to open and allowed access to him and the ponies through. Pass the gates was a pack of other Charizards. The ponies stood in awe with their mouths hung open in shock.

"This is what Charicific Valley looks like?" Twilight gawked. "It looks more like a Charizard Paradise!" While seeing all the Charizard, one more flew to Ash's Charizard and wore pink bows on its horns. Dismounting that Charizard wasn't another Flame Pokémon. A young green-haired woman in a tight red midriff, biker shorts and knee-high boots walked up to Ash's Charizard.

"I take it, you beat Articuno?" she guessed. Ash's Charizard growled and punched the air in triumph. The pink bow Charizard offered a little growl too and nuzzled its snout around Ash's Charizard's shoulder. "Charla's proud of what you did." This confounded the ponies about what this woman called the Charizard.

"Wait a minute!" Applejack voiced. "You can give a Pokémon a name?" The green-haired heard Applejack and turned to see the ponies with Ash's Charizard.

"Yeah! But who are you?" Fluttershy stepped up and introduced her and the Mane Six. Cleared up, the green-haired felt safe with this group. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Liza. I'm in charge of the Charicific Valley." She had a huge responsibility raising these Charizards.

"I highly doubt you own all these Charizards," Rarity pondered.

"Nope. Just Charla. The other Charizards are wild and this is their sanctuary from poachers. Ash's Charizard is the only one that was loaned to me. So far, he's gotten better and better with the other Charizards." Suddenly, Liza noticed Fluttershy watching two Charizards wrestling in the lake. Liza understood why Fluttershy would get a little concern for the Charizards. "Relax! Those two train everyday in that lake. It helps keep their flames lit if they get dunked." It still bothered Fluttershy and it didn't help when one got slammed through the surface. Fluttershy gasped until the fallen Pokémon rose back up ready for more. That made Fluttershy sigh in relief. "Yeah, Charizard can take more water than when they're in their pre-evolved forms of Charmander." This intrigued the others.

"How so?" Applejack asked.

"Charmander early on are more susceptible to their tails getting snuffed without rigorous training, and Charmander's flame is their life source." This got the ponies spooked.

"You mean that as Charmander, they die?" Twilight gasped.

"Right. I should know since I also watch over the eggs that Charizard lays. Here!" Liza led the ponies to the back and Ash's Charizard allowed Fluttershy to go ahead. Everyone arrived to see nests which had red eggs with orange fire decals. Excited, Pinkie ran to the nests to grab an egg much to Liza's worry.

"Pretty cool eggs there!" she cooed as she reached in one nest.

"Don't touch them!" Too late as Pinkie had a hand on one. Just then, her hand felt a burning. She looked and saw her hand red and in pain. The Earth Pony let out a scream which everyone covered their ears while she ran to the lake to douse her hand from the heat.

"And I thought you were going to say that the parents would get mad for her taking their egg," Rainbow believed. When Pinkie punched her hand in the water, the pain began to subside. That's when the Charizards in the lake growled down at her.

"One of those Charizard is a parent of the eggs," Liza pointed out. Never bothered by the Charizard's anger, Pinkie tried to greet them.

"Hi!" she smiled. Their response? Flamethrower attacks. Both Charizards blasted Pinkie with intense flames. After the attacks, Pinkie looked like steak left on the grill beyond Well Done.

"I reckon we call her Blackie Pie after that fiasco!" Applejack joked. The other girls got a laugh out of that. Fluttershy approached the eggs but didn't reach for them like Pinkie. Liza came over to explain the eggs further.

"As Pinkie realized, the eggs are stored in these heated nests to keep them warm," she explained. "The nests are heated to at least 500 degrees. A Charmander Egg cannot be cooled at any cost." Fluttershy heeded the warning and backed off.

"If the egg isn't properly treated, the newborn inside won't survive," she figured.

"Correct." Before long, the egg began to flash. This surprised the girls.

"What's going on with that egg?" Rainbow wondered.

"A birth of a Pokémon." After a few more flashes, the egg was glowing. The ponies watched anxiously, even Pinkie Pie a little charred. A bigger flash illuminated for a few seconds before the ponies could look. When they did, a new Charmander sat in the nest. The newborn opened its eyes and looked at the seven teenagers who watched its birth and got nervous. One Charizard stopped their spar to see the newborn. Unsteady on its feet, the newborn wobbled to the Charizard who picked it up. The other Charizard came over and helped the newborn feel comfortable. Liza stepped up and gave the Charmander a rock of charcoal. The Charmander ate it and smiled.

"Kinda reminds me of Spike after he hatched from his egg," Twilight recalled. To Liza, Twilight had another Pokémon from an egg she had.

"Really? What kind of Pokémon is it?"

"No, Spike's not a Pokémon? The six of us are from a different world where humans don't necessarily exist. We're actually ponies from Equestria who came here to help Fluttershy overcome her fear of dragons that roam back home... at least, Applejack and me." Liza and the Charizard dad looked to each other befuddled.

"You say you're ponies..." Fluttershy chose to speak up to help Liza.

"You see, there's a door connecting this world and Equestria," she added. "By crossing to this world, we temporarily lose our pony forms and morph to humans. The reverse happens when humans cross to our world and become ponies." The added information started to defog Liza.

"That would explain your names. I could only wonder what I would look like as a pony. Maybe one with wings like Charizard." The two big Pokémon laughed at Liza's dream.

"That would be one heck of a Pegasus pony if that happens," Rainbow joked. Liza enjoyed the moment. After spending some more time with the Charizards, it became evening. The Mane Six departed Charicific Valley and Liza.

"Thanks for a splendid time," Rarity praised.

"No problem," Liza smirked. "I wish you all well on your way to Blackthorn City. Who knows? I may stop by later on." They made a few new friends but for now, they waived farewell. As they moved on, the portal to Equestria opened up. The Mane Six wondered if Luna came by to take back Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie. It was actually the elder sister, Princess Celestia. Twilight thought she would be going back even though she gave them permission to go on this task.

"Princess Celestia?" she called. Celestia smiled down at the ponies.

"How is my pupil and her friends?" she questioned.

"All fine and dandy, Princess," Applejack replied.

"That's good. I've come by so that Rarity, Rainbow and Pinkie can return. Your day off from Ponyville has ended." So much for spending more time.

"Well, we did have a good time if only for a day," Rainbow shrugged. Rarity and Pinkie nodded to Rainbow's comment.

"I hope Ponyville is standing when we have our moment with Clair," Twilight warned.

"Don't worry, Twilight," Rarity promised. "We'll make sure the tree-house stays upright." While exchanging the farewells, Celestia looked up and saw Ash's Charizard making a landing by Fluttershy. She showed some worry but sensed that Charizard wasn't what she thought at first.

"Mighty creature," she addressed. Charizard turned to Celestia curiously. "If you are able, can I trust you to watch these ponies and see to that they complete their task?" To hear Celestia refer Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack as ponies left him more in the clouds. Only when he saw the other three enter and become their regular forms as ponies did it help.

("It's true what the purple-haired girl said,") he growled. ("But what about this Spike that she brought up?") Understand the Pokémon's curiosity, Fluttershy whispered to Twilight.

"Princess, is Spike with you at this moment?" she pondered.

"Of course he is," the princess complied. "Spike, Twilight Sparkle wants to see you." Sure enough, Spike appeared and surprised Charizard.

"Hi, Twilight," Spike greeted. "How's the dragon hunt going?"

"Slow but there's progress," Twilight reassured.

"Do you know how long it'll be until you come back?" Twilight shook her head in uncertainty.

"Now don't you worry your little dragon head," Applejack promised. "We'll find Clair and help Fluttershy with her fears." Spike bobbed a nod before Charizard growled something to Fluttershy along with a point to Celestia.

"You want to see Equestria, Charizard?" she translated. None of the ponies were sure about the idea.

"Can Charizard even adapt in Equestria?" Rainbow questioned. Celestia bobbed a trust to Charizard about behavior.

"If Ash's Pikachu can adapt to Equestria, I'm sure any Pokémon might fit well, here," she concluded. Charizard, being welcomed, patted Fluttershy on the back before he entered the portal. Much to his surprise, his form didn't change. "Looks like the belief holds true about humans and ponies being the ones to alter their forms through the portal. Welcome, Charizard." Spike looked up nervously to the Flame Pokémon. Charizard looked back at Fluttershy for an explanation.

("Did Ash turn to these... ponies as Princess said?") he grumbled.

"He did," she replied. "Think of Pinkie but blue and a boy with a cape by his hide." Charizard started to picture Ash as an earth pony. While he thought, Celestia wished the three traveling ponies the best.

"With the sun's time short, my sister will take over control of the sky," she informed. "Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy... safe journeys." Celestia closed the portal and now Equestria has some fire power with Charizard. Twilight wanted to get the trio going.

"Let's return to the Center before it gets too dark," she suggested. The other ponies agreed and headed back to Violet City and the Pokémon Center. The trip would be long but now they can get some progress.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
